Civil Disobedience
by PerfectPrefect
Summary: In the heat of the Death Eater's rise to power, Percy Weasley is jailed on account of protesting the oblivion which is plaguing the people of both Hogwarts and Magical England.It's not slash, but it WILL shock you.Flames will come, as I made Percy a Jew.


A/N: This is meant to be an essay written by Percy Weasley when he was sent to jail due to speaking out against the Death Eaters. It acts as one of the many prequals that I am going to write to my other fic, "They Told Us We Were Marked".

I am sitting here in the damp cell which is chilled with the presence of Dementors for one simple crime: I am a Jew; a Jew who does not wish to endure seeing his people as well as the other kinds hated by the Death Eaters chastised anymore. I was taken in here on account of what the Ministry claims to be "Provoking a riot". However, should not they be jailed as well for just sitting back and watching entire races be wiped out due to how they do not fit the mould of the "Ideal Wizard"?

They claim that to be a "real" wizard, you must be a Pure-blooded Pagan. I am Pure-blooded, but I am a Jew. In fact, I come from a long line of Pureblood witches and wizards...but none of that matters, I am apparently not worthy of magic powers all because I choose to believe in one God instead of many. Two months ago they called us down to the Municipal building in Hogsmeade where upon they forced us Jews to wear a Star of David on our robes at all times in order to "Keep us in line". They gave the Muggle Borns a Phoenix sign for what they claimed was the same reason. People are stupid to think it's the truth - - they did it to separate us, to deny us of natural rights. I went down to the Three Broomsticks pub to have myself some beer last Friday. The Three Broomsticks had been a normal hang-out for me ever since I was a lad of ten, but as soon as I entered, Madam Rosemerita told me in an emotionless voice, "I'm sorry Percy, we can no longer serve your kind here."

_Your kind_? My people are a _kind_? Suddenly human with different - - yet harmless - -beliefs are being treated as if they are of another species? We have seen this before in something known as the Holocaust. Yes, I'm a Hogwarts 7th year who knows about the Holocaust. The Muggle History classes at Hogwarts did an awful good job at trying to hide the truth, though. They told us that WWII was fought over the Great Depression, failing to remember that _some _students are of Muggle decent or just plain smart enough to read books from places other then the school library! They try to hide the truth thinking that we are safe as long as we saunter about in a world of oblivion. Oblivion is what let the Nazis rise to power, and if we do not learn from history then it is bound to repeat itself! I know, I have a bright yellow Star of David pinned to my robes...just like the Stars pinned onto the Nazi prison camp outfits which adorned the bodies of those walking skeletons which my people soon will be if nothing is done. The Death Eaters turn the sign of our people against us, by having it be our "mark". Upon receiving his star, my youngest brother, Ron, threw it in the fireplace, to which I asked him in shock what he was doing. He looked at me as if I were crazy for not doing the same thing, to which I told him that by burning the Star, he was falling directly into the Death Eaters trap. Their goal is to make us hate who we are, even by making the symbol of our people a negative sign. I refuse to fall into that, I wear my Star with pride, as if I am proud to show the world that I am a Jew...because I _am _proud.

Last evening I stood in the centre of Hogsmeade making a speech about how I am proud of what I am, and how the only thing that is our enemy right now is obliviation. They sent me to Azkaban. Why? Because I was telling the truth. Yes, I spoke badly about how the Ministry just sits upon their bloody arses waiting for the whole damn Death Eater army to walk in...but I have the natural right to freedom of speech. I admit it, I speaking out came as a shock to most being how I am of esteemed nature and am noted for following laws. But is it not a _divine _right that people should have the right to live without being repressed due to their religion or blood? Is it not the right of the people to know that they are being bereft from the truth? They claim that I am being jailed on account of "Provoking a riot" and "Disrupting the peace", but I know better. I am being jailed on account of _Civil Disobedience_; being jailed for taking the right stand.


End file.
